WorstBest night
by demigod39cluesfan
Summary: Dan is stuck with the Girl Cobra! What will he do? Will he play endless pranks? Or get a crush on his worst enemy? Natalie feels the same. Rated K Natan mostly, but some Amian. REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1

**I thought I would write a Natan story. Sorry if it sucks.**

Dan was bored. Really bored. Sitting at the mansion while his sister dated the Cobra was not his idea of "fun". Even worse, the older Cobra brought his sister. His worst enemy.

It started with Amy getting back together with (ugh) Ian Kabra. They realized their feelings for each other and met up as much as they could. Dan was not so forgiving. He still had nightmares of dark caves and dart guns to his throat.

Ian came to their house during his trip to the States. He and Amy were going to dinner and leaving the she-Cobra with him. Dan did what he did best. He complained.

"Are you kidding me?! No way are you leaving me with the Cobra!''

Amy rolled her eyes. Her brother was so immature. She decided to ignore him.

Ian picked Amy up at 6:00. Dan opened the door, to find the Kabras standing there.

"Sorry, we don't want to buy anything." Dan said. He slammed the door in their faces.

Amy came up to him. "Who was at the door?" she said.

"Cobras. " Dan replied in an even tone.

"DAN!" She ran to the door.

" Ian, I'm so sorry! Please come in!"

"Thank you, love. I'll leave Natalie here. Are you ready to go?" Ian replied smoothly in the voice that Dan hated so much.

They left, leaving Dan to his doom.

This was _not_ Dan's idea of fun.

**Thanks for reading! Please review. I would like any kind of criticism. Hope you liked it. If you did, wait for the update. If you didn't it's okay, I suck at writing.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's the update. Thank you so much for reviewing! They made me VERY happy!**

**I also totally forgot the disclaimer last time. Oops. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own 39 clues or ninjas … yet.**

Chapter 2 ( Natalie's P.O.V)

The first thing Natalie thought when they pulled up in their limo onto Amy and Dan's mansion was: _This must be a mistake. _This house was not even a fourth of her own mansion. Her second thought was: _I'm going to KILL Ian. _

It was all Ian's fault. Falling in love with a hobo-looking orphan? Disgrace to the Kabra name. Even worse, he decided to leave her, the great Natalie Kabra, with Dan her worst enemy.

Natalie clutched her purse. She was comforted with the thought of poison hidden in the pockets. She looked up and glared at Ian.

" I can't believe you would leave me with Daniel Cahill, while you go of making googly-eyes at Amy!" Natalie whined.

Ian smirked. " Oh, Natalie you are so… _silly. _ Amy and I do not make "googly- eyes" at each other. You don't even have to be around Daniel. Just stay in a room or the kitchen the whole time. Honestly, it's not a big deal."

Natalie scoffed. " It is_ such_ a big deal! He pranks me all the time! He always finds some new way to torture me or make me look dumb!"

" Come on, Natalie! There's got to be _something _good about Daniel." Ian said, but secretly was not sure.

" The only good thing about him is that he agrees with me that you two should not date!" Natalie shouted angrily.

Ian was stunned. Her words hurt him. " I wish you would be happy for me." He whispered.

Natalie saw the hurt in his eyes. "I'm sorry. I am happy for you. It just… takes time. I'm not ready."

Just then, they pulled up to the Cahill's mansion, if you could call it that. The Kabras silently got out of the limo and walked up to the door. Ian rapped his fingers on the oak door. Natalie was wondering how she could survive in such a tiny place. The door opened, to reveal a Daniel Cahill's face.

" Sorry, we don't want to buy anything." He said and slammed the door in their faces.

Natalie was momentarily stunned. But being a Lucian, her confusion was turned to annoyance. Her beautiful features turned in to a scowl. That Daniel Cahill! Only he would say that to the Kabras. She heard some yelling in the house and the door opened again.

Amy Cahill looked sorrow. " I'm so sorry, Ian! Please come in."

Ian and Amy left soon after, leaving Natalie to her doom.

This was _not_ Natalie's idea of fun.


	3. Chapter 3

**Alright! Ch.3! woo-hoo! I was bored sooooo, why not get my creative juices flowing! **

**Thank you all so much for reviewing! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own 39 clues or chocolate… yet.**

Chapter 3 (Dan)

Dan prepared for the worst. In about 10 seconds, the insults would come. (No joke. Dan actually timed it last time Natalie was here.)

" This house is so… _small. _And your clothes! Did you just go to a thrift shop and pick the first thing you saw!? Also…"

At this point, Dan kind of (o.k, _totally_) zoned out. He tuned out Natalie's complaints and wondered about his cool new video game in the other room. Ninjas were awesome.

He looked at Natalie again and noticed she wasn't saying anything anymore. She was just staring at him. Dan was really weirded out. It kind of made him feel self- conscious. Then Dan realized that ninjas don't feel self- conscious. Dan looked at her and saw she was looking really pretty. She was wearing a white shirt and designer jeans. Dan figured he would use the white shirt to his advantage with some nasty stains later (evil grin). Her hair was down looking silky and soft.

Dan realized that they were staring at each other for a long time. He tore his eyes away and blushed. Wait, what? Ninjas don't blush! More importantly, ninjas don't blush over NATALIE KABRA. Dan threw up on the inside thinking about it. He was brought to reality from his barf-a-thon by Natalie's voice.

" Why were you staring at me for so bloody long? Goodness! Where's the kitchen? I'm hungry."

Dan was stunned. He bit down a retort about her being the one staring at him first. " Last time I checked, _Cobra_, the kitchen is still where it was when you came here last. Unless it walked away."

Natalie blushed. What? _Last time I checked, Cobras don't blush. Or be stunned. Or stare at people. Actually, real cobras do that. _While Dan had this mind-chat Natalie had left the room. Finally! Dan could play his new game. He left to go to the game room. Ninjas were awesome.

(cool paragraph divider)

Natalie was mortally ashamed, embarrassed and angry with herself all at once. When she came in, she insulted the house and Dan as she usually did. She had taken a break from ranting, and had actually looked at Dan. She was, at first, furious because he looked like he wasn't even listening to her. Then Natalie started staring. Dan looked… different from the last time she saw him. He looked more grown-up, and actually kind of cute in a weird sort of way.

Natalie blinked. WHAT? Dan Cahill, cute? That thought was so silly and vile that Natalie actually threw up in her mouth a little.

Another thing came to her mind. She actually BLUSHED. Kabras don't blush! The horror. The absurdity. The shame. Natalie wanted to scream.

What was happening to her? _Just nerves. From being stuck here. Breathe, Natalie, breathe. _Natalie thought.

This was going to be a long night.

**The end for this chapter! Review, please! Any criticism is wanted!**

**Also, do you guys have any pranks Dan and Natalie could use on each other? I'm not very good at this topic. **

**Thanks for reading, **

**demigod39cluesfan**


End file.
